After Instrumentaltity: World War EVA
by Xyacharia
Summary: A year after instrumentality the world has finally been rebuilt. However war is ignited around the world when America demands the destruction of EVA's. Japan refuses and takes the side of the Pro-Eva liberals in the east; while in the west America is leading the formation of the anti-EVA Coalition. Bonds are broken, as secrets and manipulation run rampant. Warning Sex and violence
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was raining; rain so hard that the boy couldn't see more than a couple of meters in front of himself. The long range sensors were out. The enemy had spread the chaff over an hour ago and even with the rain washing it away it would be at least another 30 minutes until the effects of it dissipated. He opened and closed his hand again. It was his nervous habit. This wasn't the first time he would be using the EVA to fight something besides angels. This wasn't his first time fighting alone, but with Asuka in the hospital and Rei dead, he was alone.

"Shinji," said Misato softly.

"Yes Misato," said Shinji after a moment.

"I know this asking a lot after what just happened, but please win."

"Right," said Shinji.

Shinji suddenly heard the sound of giant footfalls approaching. He braced himself behind a building; his anti-EVA rifle prepared to. The only advantage Nerv had at the moment was they had an experienced pilot and two battle proven EVA's at their disposal. Finally the enemies EVA showed up on his radar meaning they were with in his rifles range. He stepped out from behind cover and spread his AT field to nullify the enemies. He fired his rifle using 3 burst shot bursts so as to make sure not to hide the enemy with the smoke produced by his fire. The Eva fell over its head blown off and its chest riddled with holes several having gone completely through. Shinji saw blood pooling around the EVA along with LCL fluid… Shinji realized one of the bullets must of hit the entry plug.

"Is that it," asked Shinji trying not to think what having the entry plug hit by a bullet for the pilot meant.

"Yes," said Misato, "For now anyways."

Shinji sat in the locker room a water bottle in his hand, a towel around his neck after his shower. He put the straw to his lips and drank the cold water inside. He was alone again. He hated being alone; well that is ever since his father had tried to initiate instrumentality. For the first time in his life Shinji didn't want to be alone, but everyone around him wanted nothing to do with him. He was Shinji Ikari the son of Gendo Ikari, the man who had tried to end Humanity. Even though it'd been over a year since then they looked away when they saw him, they spoke in hushed tones around him and left him alone.

Shinji looked at the EVA from the command deck as they washed and maintained it. Shinji touched the glass, now the only thing that accepted him was the EVA. Ever since the instrumentality he had felt a weird connection to his EVA. He didn't know how to articulate this bond.

"Why did was my father so obsessed with you?" he asked aloud.

"That is something I myself would like to know," said Misato appearing almost as if out of nothing.

She walked up next to Shinji, and looked at unit-01.

"Your father was a secretive man. We've already looked through all his personal effects and still we are missing answers," she said, "What was he thinking? Why did he choose to kill all of those people?"

"He was selfish," said Shinji articulating for the first time his thoughts on what his father had done.

Misato was silent for a moment as she looked back at the unit.

"Yeah," she replied simply.

She glanced at Shinji, her ward looked thin she wondered if he'd been eating properly. Tokyo 3 had been completely destroyed by Seele's attack, but above them Tokyo-4 had been all but completed. She sighed and looked back at EVA unit-01.

"Do you miss her?"

Shinji didn't reply at first, but then finally he spoke.

"Yeah I do," he said.

"Do you want to go see her?"

"No," was his immediate reply.

This surprised her.

"Why not," she asked looking back at Shinji.

"I just don't want to," he said.

However that wasn't why. Last time he'd been to her room was a moment of shame for him. He'd stood over her shaking her hoping she'd wake up crying her name. The only person he thought might accept him was all but dead to the world. He shook her and finally she turned over. Her hospital gown was undone and her chest was bear revealing them to him. He'd stood over her just staring alone. At the time he'd thought it was a good idea, and maybe somehow she'd wake up, but it didn't change what he'd done… he remembered vividly… how it had felt as he'd masturbated over her unconscious body. Then when he'd climaxed he'd… Shinji looked at his hand remember how it been on her face. An just how much what he'd done turned him on. He put some of it on his finger which put her lips… into her mouth.

All the times she'd called him names, called him a pervert and an idiot had been made true in that moment. Then as he sat there next to her after wards he felt ashamed. He felt sick and truly worthless. Since that day he hadn't visited her again.

"As much as I know you two fought; I think that you should know that I think she cared for you a lot in her own way," said Misato softly putting a reassuring hand on Shinji's shoulder.

'I betrayed her,' he screamed internally.

"I know," said Shinji, "but I can't see her yet…"

'And maybe never again,' he finished in his head.

"I understand," said Misato.

"Shinji lets go home," she said gently.

Nerv Hospital

A nurse came to check on patient 303. As she opened the door she went to the end of the bed and looked at the patients check list. The last person to visit miss Soruyu had been a nurse on the night shift, and the last time her clothes had been changed was 2 days ago. The nurse tutted, the personel really needed to make sure she was changed daily after all she was a girl. The nurse turned to the bed talking to the unconscious person on the bed. All right miss Soruyu time to change those clothes. But as she looked up from her clip board she saw that the patient was gone.

"Miss Soruyu…," said the nurse.

"What?" came an angry voice from behind the nurse.

The nurse jumped three feet in the air. She quickly turned to see the red headed girl standing by the window glaring at her.

"And just so you know I can change my own clothes thank you very much," said Asuka Langley Soruyu the pilot of Evangelion unit-02.


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Nectar

Chapter One: The Sweet Nectar and Warrior Princess

Misato and Shinji were both asleep when the call came in. Misato grumbled about people calling at insane times and fumbled for her cell phone; groping around in the dark until her hand clenched around the familiar object. She flipped the phone open and answered it groggily.

"What?" she barked into the phone, not in the mood for pleasantries at that exact moment.

"Umm… is this Miss Misato Katusragi?" asked a timid female nurse's voice over the phone.

"Yeah why?" said Misato.

"I'm nurse Misa Riko at the NERV urgent-care hospital, Well… umm we'd like to inform you that…," began the nurse before a loud crash in the background cut her off.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! TRYING TO GIVE ME A FUCKING PROSTATE EXAM?!" came a very loud and very recognizable voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes, umm… I'd like to inform you that your charge Miss Soruyu has woken up from her coma as of 15 minutes ago. So if you wouldn't mind umm…," continued the nurse trying to stay as calm and rofessional as possible while her surroundings were in chaos.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HALF NAKED!? I SWEAR IF SOME PERV CAME INTO MY ROOM AND MASTUREBATED ON ME I'LL FUCKING KILL EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING!"

"Please… please save us," said the nurse before the line went dead.

Misato was silent for a moment, listening to the dial tone stunned. Finally regaining he senses she sprang out of bed; she began throwing on her NERV officer clothes. She fished around the trash on her floor looking for her car keys, making such a racket in the process that she was pretty sure the landlord would be fining her again for noise complaints. She finally found the keys and was heading out the door when she realized she should tell Shinji, but then she realized that if she did that she would loose valuable time that could cost a few doctors their lives. She decided to tell him when she got back; she hurried out the front door forgetting to lock the door on her way out.

Asuka glared at the male doctor who was trying to take her blood pressure. She was pissed. How long had she been drifting in and out of consciousness for? Loosing valuable time that she could have been using to cementing her superiority at NERV had been lost while she'd been in this coma. Then there was that idiot… she couldn't believe it… she remember it still.

She'd been barely conscious at the time but she'd heard it… heard him panting and moaning her name softly. It hadn't taken her more than a moment to figure out what was going on. She'd been disgusted… but strangely enough at the same time it made her… happy. He desired her, not that doll Rei. Then he'd let out a sigh of pleasure, and had stopped. The next part was the worst part of it all. He'd put his finger in her mouth covered in his seed! It hadn't tasted as she had expected though. It'd been sweet… so sweet that it'd almost been almost addicting. What had pissed her off the most was that it had kind of turned her on. She'd always wanted him to make a move on her, to grow a pair and be a man. However for him to do that… that he'd had the balls to do that even; if she'd been asleep was a huge leap for him.

She pondered silently to herself what to do about it. For now she decided to keep it to herself; it was a secret she could use for leverage later on if she ever needed it. However there was another reason, one that was ever more important than the leverage, she needed to keep that Little Shinji Ikari had defiled her; there was no way in hell anyone was going to find that out. Until she could take her anger out on the fucking perv she decided to take her anger out on the medical staff of the hospital. Besides in her eye's they were all also at fault. They had allowed him to do that to her so they needed to be punished as well.

" Okay Asuka, we're all done now...," said the doctor removing the blood pressure gauge from her arm.

"THEN GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!" she yelled.

The doctor complied quickly, having decided long ago that whoever owned the red headed demon that they were taking her home that night. Medical tests and procedure be damned.

Misato looked around trying to find out where Asuka had gone as she was no longer in her room. Misato assumed that she had to of been taken elsewhere, probably for testing. A doctor passed by Misato in a hurry.

"Umm doctor do you know where Asuka…," began Misato before the doctor turned back to her.

"Room 402, she's okay. You're taking her home tonight," said the doctor leaving no doubt in her mind that it had been an order not permission.

Misato approached the room the doctor had told her Asuka occupied and inhaled deeply. It'd been quite some time since she'd seen Asuka, well awake that is. Misato knocked on the door and waited. When no reply came from the other side she decided it was okay to enter.

"Hey Asuka," she said as she peeked in.

"Oh it's just you Misato?" said Asuka dismissively to her guardian and turning back to what she had been doing.

"Yeah," said Misato smiling at her and entering her wards room.

"No Baka Shinji right," said Asuka glancing back at her guardian.

"Unfortunately no," said Misato smirking pulling out her phone, "But if you want I snapped a picture of him sleeping on my phone before I left if you want to see him."

"Who'd want to see that idiot sleeping," snorted Asuka.

Misato quietly slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Okay Asuka, no need to be so harsh," said. Misato raising her hand in mock surrender.

"Hmph," said Asuka turning her head away.

"Well, anyways I brought you some clothes," said Misato putting them onto the table besides the door.

"So whenever you want to get changed and we can get going. The doctor says you can go home tonight," said Misato smiling.

"Great, the last thing I wanted do was to eat some of the shit that they call food here," said Asuka snatching the clothes from Misato.

"Cool, I'll have Shinji make a huge breakfast for you in the morning," said Misato smiling.

"Whatever," said the red head stripping off her clothes as her guardian left the room to give her some privacy.

After Misato had left she looked down at her body. It hadn't changed at all. Her skin was still pale as porcelain and smooth as silk. Her blue eye's roamed down to her nether regions and saw that her womanhood was a mess with red hair; she'd need to trim that when she got the chance. She touched her breast gently and examined them closely. Then she saw it, a dry white spot on one of her breasts. She blushed red at the reminder at what Shinji had done to her in her sleep. She looked around for something to clean her breasts off with. She saw a pitcher and wash cloth besides her bed, she practically ran to it and grabbed the wash cloth placed beside the pitcher and began to vehemently scrub her chest off.

"Fucking perv didn't even bother cleaning up did he?!" she said exasperatedly, her face turning bright red as she continued to scrub.

"That's it," she said throwing the wash cloth aside, "I'm going to make him fucking squirm."

"I'm going to humiliate him just like he's done to me… no even worse," she said beginning to put on the clothes Misato had brought for her to change into.

Asuka stepped out into the hall a few moments later where Misato stood waiting making light conversation with a passing nurse.

"Misato I am ready," she said softly.

"Okay Asuka," said Misato smiling at her ward noticing a change in her attitude.

The nurse drew behind Misato slightly; prepared to run should the red head go berserk again.

...

Misato drove slower than usual on the way home, actually obeying the traffic laws. This aggravated Asuka to no end. The one time she wanted Misato to drive like a mad man and get her home so she could start planning her revenge, she drove like an old lady.

"Listen Asuka," began Misato, "I know that you and Shinji don't get along well, but… I think you two do care about each other… a lot."

Asuka snorted.

"I don't care about that Baka," she said venomously.

"Asuka," said Misato sternly.

"Fine," said Asuka feigning giving in to Misato's demands.

"Good now Asuka, Shinji's been worrying about you a lot lately, and he's been going through a really rough time at NERV so I want you to take it easy on him okay? Try and be nice; can I count on you for that?"

"Why? So that idiot can get good synch ratios?"

Misato sighed.

"Just do this as a favor to me," she said.

"Whatever," said Asuka turning her attention to the world outside of the car window.

If only she knew just how despicable little Shinji really was. How much of a sick, twisted little sicko he really was, then maybe she'd shut up about him and stop babying him. Asuka smirked, that was something she could do to finish off the third child; tell Misato. She smiled; oh revenge would be the sweetest nectar ever.

Misato spoke to Asuka as they walked down the hall approaching the apartment happily, all the while filling her in on what she had missed. As they approached the apartment Misato noticed that the door to the apartment was slightly ajar. She roughly pushed Asuka behind herself and drew her pistol quickly. She slowly approached the door and opened it. Asuka followed just behind her, ready to face any intruder she met with. They heard splashing from the bathroom and Misato hurried over. Had one NERV's enemies broken in; and were they currently attempting to drown Shinji? Misato burst into the bathroom pistol leveled ready to shoot. Asuka close behind holding a shoe, then they both shrieked.

Misato and Asuka both stormed into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" they said in unison.

"There's a bird in the tub!"

"Hi Misato," said Shinji his back turned to them busy cooking something.

"It's just Pen Pen."

"Huh?"

They watched as the Penguin known as Pen Pen waddled past them and shook himself dry before hoping up onto a chair at the table and squawking.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know you're hungry here you go," said Shinji putting a bowl of cooked sardines in front of Pen Pen.

"Pen Pen?" said Misato astounded her voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah, well I was surprised too when he came into my room and pecked me awake."

Shinji looked over at Misato and smiled, "it's just like old time huh?"

That was when Shinji noticed Asuka standing beside Misato, and he visibly paled.

"A-Asuka?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said not looking at him.

"You're awake?"

"Yes, I am. Don't act so surprised idiot, as if I could ever be put down forever," she said proudly.

Misato walked over to Pen Pen and hugged him to her tightly. The Penguin squawked in annoyance at being interrupted while eating. Misato missed the look of embarrassment, shame and pain that crossed Shinji's face as he looked at Asuka. But Asuka didn't, she saw it all, and she glared at him. Shinji couldn't even meet her eyes and looked away.

It infuriated her more thanks even that even after his abuse of her body he hadn't manned up.

"I'm glad," said Shinji to the floor.

"Really?" said Asuka walking towards him.

"Are you prepared to take responsibility for what you did you sick basterd?" she whispered so only he could hear.

Shinji's eyes widened as he remembered the day. How his hand had furiously moved as he'd looked down at her bare chest, his knees buckling in pleasure. He left the kitchen quickly and practically ran into his room and slammed the door closed behind him.

"tch… coward," she said before she turned back to the sight of Misato and Pen Pen hugging.

Shinji lay on his bed nervous. Did she know? No she couldn't have known; she'd been asleep in a coma… hadn't she? He groaned as the guilt flooded him again, along with a guilt driven lust. He found himself thinking about the act over and over again unable to stop no matter what he did. It aroused him just how easy it'd been to do, and how easy it would be for him to do it again while she slept. He knew how twisted and broken he must have been to even consider it again, but tried not to think about it as he began pumping his arm back and forth. His hand firmly gripping his manhood.

...

Shinji left his room the next day around noon. He looked around for Asuka so hoping he could avoid her. Shinji guessed she must have still been sleeping, because the house was deathly silent, nothing made a sound. He sighed and went to the kitchen where he made a sandwich for lunch. He went to the living room to watch some TV and relax. However the cause of his stress was sitting right in front of him on the couch in little more than shorts that could hardly be called that, and a tank top.

Shinji gulped. He felt himself growing erect. He turned to go before Asuka spoke.

"Third child can we talk?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Uhh sure Asuka, what about," said Shinji giving a weak smile.

"Oh nothing much," she said coyly, "Here sit next to me."

Shinji grimaced, but did as she asked and sat down next to her.

"You know I really liked this show," said Asuka gesturing to the television.

"But now I'm just completely lost, and I have no clue what's going on," she said turning the volume on high.

"Asuka isn't that a little loud…" said Shinji before Asuka stood up in front of him and cut him off.

"Shut up you fucking sicko," she said in little more than a whisper so only he could hear her.

"I don't want the neighbors to hear your screaming," she said as she put her foot up beside him giving him a good view of her smooth long legs that lead up to her tight shorts that left little to the imagination.

"Asuka I…"

"Shut up third child," she said.

Asuka's eyes met his and almost immediately he looked away. This seemed to only infuriate her even more. She grabbed his head and forced him to face her, to look her in the her eyes.

"I know what you did," she said smirking.

Shinji turned completely white.

"Did you like looking at my body while you jerked off your little dick? Huh?! Did you like putting that filthy finger, the finger covered in your cum," she said gesturing to his right hand, "in my mouth? Hmm?" asked Asuka venomously.

"I'm sor-…" he began before she smacked him hard, a red handprint left on his face.

"Shut up you pig, you know you'd do it again and again wouldn't you?!"

"No I-…" she smacked him again.

"Why are you lying hmm?" she asked only getting angrier.

Shinji was silent; unable to meet her eyes.

God, something about being in power over him felt so good to her. On the battlefield he was the great Shinji ikari; but right now he was the lowest of the low and she was in control.

"Since you'd do it again, do it now. Do it while I watch," she said smirking.

"What," stammered Shinji turning bright red.

"You heard me third child," she said moving her foot over his crotch and rubbing it with the heel of her foot.

"I-I…" he began.

"Shinji; do you realize how much trouble you can get in if I told Misato? You'd probably be thrown in Jail, and left to rot. Misato would hate you… even your father would despise you. Now either do whatever I say from now until let's see… the end of your life. Or go and rot in jail alone," she whispered softly almost purring.

Shinji was still for a moment, the gravity and truth of her words hitting him. For a moment Asuka wasn't sure if he'd obey. Maybe he needed another push… But that was when he began to unzip his pants. Asuka smiled. He reached into his pants and slid his manhood through. She watched as it slowly got erect without him touching it.

"Does all it take for you to get hard is someone watching you? … you sicko," she whispered smiling as spoke.

"No it's…," he said.

"It's nothing… no excuses for being a sick bastard third child, so just get on with it," said Asuka coldly.

Shinji slowly began to grasped his length, which Asuka had to conceit was larger than average.

He began to rub it slowly back and forth.

"Faster," she commanded.

He moved faster with his hand, pumping his length harder.

"Faster!"

He went faster and still he wasn't climaxing. This puzzled Asuka for a moment. He must have done it a lot to of built up such a resistance to it… all he needed she decided was a little help. She slipped her tank top off and revealed her luscious breasts and threw it aside and watched as Shinji's length shuddered and released all over his hand.

She smirked all it took was the sight of her body and he came.

"Now, now Shinji you shouldn't waste it," she said as she grabbed his wrist and took his cum covered hand and put it to his lips.

"Lick it all up," she whispered.

Shinji paused mentally fighting with what he was supposed to do, finally giving in he did as he was told and began to lick it up.

"Good boy," she said as if he were a dog as he lapped up his own juices.

"Now Shinji," said Asuka smiling evilly as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I own you now; understand?"

Shinji looked away and didn't say anything.

Asuka wouldn't stand for being ignored. She'd just made him do what he had probably fantasized about, and he was acting this way? Unacceptable!

"Shinji, I will tell Misato the moment I feel you do not obey me, make no mistake got it? And I swear I will post the video of you doing this online," she said pointing to a video camera she had placed nearby. She had thought ahead about what she had wanted to do to him and had recorded what she had made him do.

"Yes Asuka," he said softly after a minute, giving in completely.

"Good little Shinji," she said smirking.

'Now this is where I get my true revenge,' she thought.  
...

Misato sat next to Maya looking at the readings on unit-01 and she frowned. Something about them was off. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was sure of it.

"Misato now that Asuka's awake I'd like to take the chance to get her in her EVA as soon as possible, so we can test if she can synch with unit-02. After all it is a combat unit designed with combat against other EVA's in mind; it would be tremendously helpful if we have 2 EVA's. Then we can afford to put unit-01 on the back burner and run some more tests."

Misato nodded in agreement. She couldn't feel very comfortable having Shinji pilot unit-01 until they were sure how and why the tree of life had formed from it, and if it ever happened again they needed to be sure how to stop it if it ever started again. Misato sighed wondering how the two of her wards were doing home alone for the first time in a while now.

...

Asuka sat on top of Shinji her top still off and Shinji below her now in a state of complete undress. She sat on his belly while one of her hands held his hands above his head, this arrangement was necessary because he had resisted and she didn't appreciate that at all. He kept squirming and crying underneath her, but this just made her want to continue what she was doing more and more. She smiled as she reached behind her and rubbed Shinji's length. He moaned loudly at the sensation of her soft hands around his manhood. Asuka had been wise to turn the volume up high on the television set. Asuka continued her ministrations on him, after what was at most several moments he came all over her hand.

"Be grateful," said Asuka smirking as she licked a small portion of his cum from her hand, "Dr. Asuka has made sure your medicine is up to regulations, so be grateful!" she said her voice lined with lust and anger.

She put her cum covered fingers into Shinji's struggling mouth forcefully.

"Open," she said as he refused her finger entry.

Shinji resisted for a moment before she pinched his nose closed forcing him to open his mouth to breathe. This allowed her finger access to his mouth. Asuka forced her fingers into his mouth quickly before he could close his mouth again and made him lick her fingers clean.

"Make sure you get it all," she said smirking evilly.

When Asuka was satisfied Shinji had cleaned her hand of all his juices she pulled it out of his mouth. A long trail salvia trailed from his mouth to her fingers. She got up satisfied for now that her revenge had been completed for the day, and besides she was sure Misato would be home soon enough. It wouldn't do to have her see them in such a position.

"Go get dressed third child," said Asuka getting up and plopping back onto the couch.

Shinji didn't need to be told twice. He scampered up, gathered up his clothes and ran went to his room. Asuka picked up her top and put it back on. Maybe she had been a little cruel, she thought, but all was fair in love and war correct? Besides it was revenge, she needed to make sure he paid.

Shinji laid in his bed, the tears from his silent crying long since having ceased and dried on his cheek. Asuka had given him a taste of his own medicine… metaphorically and literally. After Misato had come home Shinji had been given a reprieve from Asuka's torment, for which he was very thankful for. Unbeknownst to him however Asuka wasn't done with him, not even close.

Asuka slid open Shinji's door slowly, making sure as not to make a noise, even though she was sure Misato was past the point of no return until the morning and even a truck driving into the house wouldn't wake her up.

She took a moment to look at Shinji laying on his bed pitifully curled up in the fetal position, his ears covered by those damned SDAT player's headphones. His fall back for whenever he was upset.

She stepped into his room and closed the door behind herself silently. She walked up to him until she was right besides his bed. Then she stepped on him. Shinji let out a cry which was quickly silenced by Asuka's hand as she sat on him and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, you idiot you'll wake up Misato," she whispered.

Shinji struggled futilely against her hand for a while until he admitted defeat and gave up. Asuka removed her hand after a moment.

"So idiot Shinji are you surprised to see your master so late at night?" she asked smirking.

"Not really," he said softly unable to meet her gaze.

"Good," she said smirking, "Because if you did this wouldn't be punishment."

She placed her hands on his chest making sure he couldn't rise up before she scooted back until she was off his groin . She looked up at him and smirked.

"As your master it's my job to make sure that my slave is well cared for and not lacking… as well as for anything he does or might do," she said using her other hand rub his groin.

"So to make sure you never do anything like this to anyone else, I'm going to drain you dry," she said in almost a purr. She pulled down his shorts and revealed an already semi-erect length.

"You get turned on by me just doing this huh? You're a filthy masochist aren't you?" she jeered.

"No I'm not… I'm not filthy or… or a" he began faltering as she wrapped her mouth around his length.

He let out a soft moan as her tongue moved along his length exploring every crevice and ridge of it. Shinji already felt light headed, if she kept this up he would… He moaned loudly as he came in her mouth. Asuka's mouth was flooded with his sweet nectar, she had been craving this all day, and making him drink it had made her cravings even more unbearable. She silently cursed him for giving her this need. She swallowed, before she pulled up a long trail of salvia coming from her mouth still connecting them even after she had moved away.

Asuka felt light headed with desire to ravish Shinji more right then and there. She'd take his virginity and defile his feminine face into something disgusting and detestable. Her heart was beating fast now. Her womanhood was soaked with her own juice and ached with want. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be punishing, him not fucking him. She leaned forward and took his length again in her mouth, but this time instead of using her tongue she used her teeth and bit into it causing Shinji to gasp in pain. She kept biting and nipping until she felt that he'd received suitable pain for having her perfect mouth touch his filthy cock.

Finally she pulled away and looked at his pathetic face covered in tears as he'd been begging her to stop. She had been so intent on what she'd been doing that she hadn't even noticed his crying and struggling.

"What," she spat out venomously.

"Please… stop," he whispered.

"humph, why should I?" she asked.

"It… it hurts," he whispered.

"Fine then third child," she said venomously.

She got up and got off of him, then decided to kick him for making her feel so aroused by just how pathetic and submissive he was.

As she left, she paused in the doorway, and glanced back at him.

"This is what you deserve third and you know it… so man up and take it like a man," she whispered before she slammed the door and went back to her room.

...

"So Asuka how does it feel to be back in the EVA?" asked Maya.

"It feels great," she replied without hesitation.

"It definitely is showing," said Maya smiling.

"Your synch ratio is holding at 98%," said Maya signing her praises.

"Of course it is, what would you expect from me?"

"Nothing less," said Misato before cutting off the com link to Asuka.

"So Maya; does it look like we'll be able to get Shinji out of unit-01 for a while?" she asked softly.

"We'll need to run her through some more tests, but right now it's looking positive," she replied happily.

"Good," said Misato smiling, "we can finally begin to understand how the hell instrumentality was initiated and how we can prevent it from ever happening again."

Suddenly the alarms went off.

"We have Chinese bombers in coming, and several EVA carrier planes coming in as well. It also seems we have ground forces in bound ma'am," said a control deck staff officer as the control room turned red with the alert status.

"What?!" said Misato.

"How far away are they?" she asked.

"They're well within our territorial waters only 50 miles away," came a reply.

"How the hell did they get so close without us knowing?"

"Unkown, but sabotage is the most likely cause," came Maya's response as she checked all the hardware that could of possibly been tampered with.

"Damn-it! Order all civilians to their shelters, and all NERV personnel to arm themselves. Also I want the location of Shinji," said Misato giving out orders here years of experience showing in the way she took command of the room.

"The pilot of unit-01 location is unknown Ma'am!"

"What?!" said Misato.

"Misato! Why don't you use me?" asked Asuka having re-established a com link with the bridge after becoming bored of being in the entry plug and calling to complain.

Misato grimaced. It was an option, but she didn't feel comfortable quite yet with putting her ward back into combat just after waking up from a year long coma.

"It is a definite option Misato," said Maya glancing back at her waiting for orders.

Misato sighed.

"Fine, prepare unit-02 for launch!"

Asuka smiled, it was finally her time. She was going to once again prove how much better she was than everyone else, especially Shinji.

The Chinese forces dropped their EVA's, the three black and gold units landed in a crouch. Three trucks carrying umbilical cords drove up next to them and quickly set to work setting up generates to power their units.

...

Can Asuka handle the three units on her own? Where is Shinji? And how did China get its hand on three EVA's in under a year? Find out the next time on World War Eva!

A/N: first I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read my work. Second I'd like to point out several different things from my continuity to that of cannon NGE first is that Asuka never woke up in the movie and second is obvious and that is Misato is still alive. If questions arise I will answer them here. As well I'd like to shamelessly promote a face book group I am opening very soon called Fanfiction Writers Unite. I intend to make a place where people can talk about ideas find beta readers etc. As well I will be starting a blog with pictures of things from the story. Any fan art you make of it will be greatly appreciated and as such will be posted. Thanks and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Scroched Earth

Chapter 02- Scorched Earth

The Bombs rained down on Tokyo-04 from on high. The bombs doing very little physical damage to the fortified city. The people at Nerv knew that the enemy was trying to break their will with a display of overwhelming fire power. They were not cowed by the attic and made sure that each bomb dropped cost the enemy immensely; as a withering curtain of anti-aircraft fire began indiscriminately firing at all planes in the sky. As planes were struck from the sky they burst into great balls of fire that crashed into the ground and exploded in a marvelous display of heat. The world around Tokyo-04 had become a pretty good simile, to what Asuka was pretty sure, hell would look like.

"Asuka we just need you to hold the enemy EVA's back until we can find Shinji. After we find him we can have you two...," began Misato before Asuka cut her off.

"I don't need that perverted waste of skin," said Asuka harshly.

"Asuka!" said Misato reproachfully to her charge.

"What? These aren't angels, they're just newbie pilots. I don't need his help for this," she said confidently.

Asuka smiled to herself, 'but his not being here is a good premise to abuse him some more.'

Asuka came to a jarring halt as her EVA reached the surface. She quickly picked up her halberd from the weapon slot next to her EVA and stepped out into the city. Immediately a bombs landed to her left catching her off guard. The bombs threw her off balance and she began to wobble.

"Fuck," she said silently, quickly she unraveled her AT-field before any more bombs found their way to her.

She used her EVA to hop on top of a building nearby to get a better view of what she was fighting. She saw the EVA's in the distance. They looked like a rip off of her Unit-02, she snorted. Those cheap imitations were nothing; after all everyone knew the original (which was her's) was always better than the copies.

"Misato send me 5-AB launcher, I'm going to wake these fuckers up," she said smiling.

The building beneath her shuddered as the cannon she had requested came into the building. The side of it came down and she grabbed the launcher from its casing quickly. She placed the halberd down on the ground beside her then took aim and let loose a devastating volley of missiles.

The missiles rocketed forward with deadly speed towards the EVA's. The ground force brought in for the support of the EVA's began trying to intercept the missiles ineffectively. The missiles crashed into one of the units, all the crew and tools being used to prepare it disappeared in an explosion of fire and shrapnel. She smirked and fired again, this time her shot was a bit off and landed among support forces around the units sending up remnants of tanks and humans alike.

"And you said I needed help Misato," she bragged over her comm.

Asuka threw the now spent launcher aside and picked up her halberd as she saw the two remaining EVA's getting up, all prep work done and ready to fight.

"Come get some," she called out smirking.

God she loved her job.  
...

Shinji threw up into the toilet. He was in Nerv already, in fact only several meters away from the EVA cages, but as he'd gone down the twisting and winding corridors of the base thoughts of an entry plug shattered, the person inside all but obliterated came into his mind. He wretched again, he didn't want to die. He was a coward and he knew it; but what was wrong with that? Cowardice kept people alive, what was wrong with wanting to live? Suddenly over the P.A. they called his name.

"Shinji Ikari, please report to the EVA cages immediately, again Shinji Ikari, please report to the EVA cages."

Shinji rose up and wiped his mouth off. If he didn't go now Misato would be disappointed, and he realized Asuka would be forced to fight alone. As much as she had tortured him over time together and as much as she had bullied and abused him she had been the only one who had looked at him. She alone acknowledge his existence outside of the EVA. He owed it to her at least this one time to get up and help.

He staggered out of the bathroom and went toward the EVA cages. He walked in and saw unit-01 and suddenly his fear of death, and anxiety disappeared. The EVA was prepped for him; all around the crew bustled finishing up. Shinji dashed up the scaffolding to the entry plug and entered. He As LCL flooded the plug and filled his lungs and the warm safety of the EVA's cockpit filled him. Before him lights flashed as him and his EVA synchronized. Misato's voice immediately filled his ears after he finished synching with the EVA.

"Asuka is engaging two enemy EVA's above in the city. They're fighting in brutal hand to hand combat. As good as she is she needs your help right. Give her some cover fire while she gets in back and regroups with you," she said, "I'll ask for your excuse as to where you were later."

"Thanks," said Shinji.

"Launch the EVA!" said Misato sending him up the chute to the battle above.

"Asuka we're sending up Shinji now, he's going to give you cover fire while you retreat and regroup," said Misato to her charge.

"Like I need that idiots help," mumbled Asuka as she hopped behing a building to avoid fire from her enemy's rifles.

She knew that Shinji's help at the moment would be very helpful, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Now that idoits going to take all the glory," she whispered to herself, her blood boiling.

She saw him emerge from an EVA chute behind the enemy, an AUG assault rifle already in his unit's hands. He quickly leveled it at his does and fired. The pincer attack that Misato had planned with Shinji's surprise attack however didn't have the desired effect. Out of the four sets of three round burst he fired only one connected, hitting one of the enemy EVA's in the shoulder. With practice precision the two enemy EVA's dove out of the way of his shots.  
They separated from each other one going left and the other going right. Asuka went to chase after the uninjured enemy EVA; her vain sense of pride demanding she take down one without Shinji's help.  
" Where are you going Asuka?!" Asked Misato seeing the two EVA's separating from each other.

"To do my job," she said proudly.  
That was when it happened, Shinji who had turned to go after Asuka was ambushed from behind.

"What the...?" began Shinji before the enemy EVA tackled him to the ground.

"Check...," began the enemy pilot pinning down unit 01's arms and legs.

"Mate," came another voice from behind a building to his left, the other enemy unit sprung out, progressive knife in hand ready to kill him.

"Asuka! Get back to Shinji now, the enemy somehow ambushed him," he needs immediate help!" Said Misato over the comm.  
"What how? My sensors are telling me that there is one approximately 100 meters in front of me," said Asuka stopping to turn to go save Shinji.  
"They must have some kind of cloaking ability," muttered Misato.  
"Cloaking? On an EVA? That's preposterous! The system would be useless in this shelling," said Asuka referring to the bombing, but the she realized it'd stopped after the EVA'S launched.  
"Damn it," she cursed.  
"Heading back to Shinji now," said Asuka going to Sprint full speed. That is until she too came under fire.

Shinji moved his head to the side barely avoiding the prog knife aimed. Quickly assessing the situation Shinji kicked out of the hold and kicked the first EVA off of him. Shinji rolled away avoiding another vicious attack from the other EVA.

He went for his gun, but the EVA he'd just kicked away was there already waiting. The EVA's Foot came down and smashed it.  
"Great mused Shinji," as he was forced to roll to his feet, while avoiding fast, vicious blows from his enemies prog knives. Shinji through some miracle got to his feet and drew his own progressive knife.

The two EVA's slowly circled around him. One trying to get on either side of him. She made up his mind and charged the injured EVA.

The Chinese pilot smirked. This battle was there's. Intel and constant battle planning had given him and his sister the perfect way to kill unit-01and the perfect plan to do it with.

Suddenly Shinji was past the two of them. The brother was confused, this wasn't in the plan. Was he running away? He looked to his sister and they started to give chase.  
"Stop running third child," him and his sister said in unison over the speakers in their EVA's.  
Shinji didn't reply his sole purpose was to regroup with Asuka. That was when his plug pulled taught, stopping him cold. He silently cursed. He'd forgotten about the power cord. Shinji quickly activated the emergency ejection for the plug from his back, and reached for the new plug in station.  
However he was too slow. The two enemy EVA's were upon him. One went for the hand he held his progressive knife in the other for his body.  
"I can't stop it," thought Shinji as the blades closed in.

Asuka avoided the spray of bullets easily and turned to meet here attacker. She couldn't see but she could sure as he'll hear the enemy. The female pilot was talking to her now, an end not in sight.

"So you're the Unit 2 pilot, huh? The 'famous' Asuka Langley Soruyu prodigy child of Germany army. Our Intel told us you were still I'm a comma, looks like it was wrong. We brought 4 EVA's and an elaborate plan just to kill Shinji Ikari the best EVA pilot in the world," she continued her voice emanating from somewhere in front of Asuka.

"Well your Intel is completely wrong it seems," said Asuka unable to take the goading any longer.

"Really? In what way?" she asked.

Asuka saw it; a feint glimmer giving off by the EVA'S camouflage system as it constantly changed to suit its surroundings.

"Because I'm the best fucking pilot in the world BITCH!" said Asuka spinning her lance around and then bringing it down on where she thought the enemy EVA was.

There was the sound of metal on metal as the Enemy EVA threw aside its cloaking device and met Asuka's attack with the butt of her SMG.

"Not bad princess, not bad at all," said the Enemy pilot happily.

"By the way the name isn't Bitch, it's Mari," said the Enemy pilot pushing off Asuka's blade and counter attacking with her unit's pink fist.

"Did you know that the best way to kill an EVA is in close combat?" said Mari as if they were leisurely talking, instead of trying to kill each other.

"Shut up!"Screamed Asuka thoroughly annoyed.

"Calm down Asuka she is trying to goad you into losing focus," said Misato from the command bridge.

"I don't care," said Asuka spinning around and bringing her halberd around with her in a vicious slash that if it connected would surely split Mari's unit in half.

However Mari's pink unit was not there.

"What where did she go?"

"Up here princess!" said Mari up in the Air.

"What!?"

Mari's kicked Asuka's EVA in the head quickly using the momentum from her downward inertia to send Asuka flying back. Asuka was sent back her unit flying through the air. She hit a reinforce weapon chute hard. She gasped in pain and surprise.

"Damn it, she's pretty good," said Asuka to herself.

"You should really make sure to hold onto your weapons Princess said Mari picking up Asuka's dropped halberd.

"Misato send me a halberd," said Asuka getting up.

"Already on it Asuka," said Misato.

Behind her the weapon Chute buckled as the weapon came in. Asuka turned to it and pulled out another halberd and picked up a new weapon.

"Come on princess, you're taking too long," said Mari slightly annoyed.

"Fuck you," said Asuka turning around and chucking something at Mari.

"What the… is that a Grenade?" said Mari shocked.

Mari jumped back but it wasn't enough. The Grenade exploded in front of the units head. Suddenly she was blinded, it'd been a flash bang made to look like a regular grenade. Asuka charged with a mighty roar halberd readied in hand. Mari swung blindly at the advancing EVA, but couldn't connect. Asuka sliced off the arm holding her dropped halberd in one clean down ward slash.

Mari screamed in pain, "You daughter of a Bitch!"

Mari quickly regained her surroundings despite the large amount of pain in her arm. She jumped back firing her SMG at unit- 02.

"Put this in your intel," said Asuka jumping up into the air above Mari, " I an Asuka Langley Souryu, the best pilot in the fucking world!"

Asuka's blade landed on the Mari's shoulder and cleanly cut the EVA down on an angle. Immediately Asuka saw Mar's entry plug eject. Asuka took her halberd out of the split EVA and kicked the EVA over.

"Get back to Shinji he's not doing so well," said Misato

"Hmph, what a wimp," Said Asuka.

'When we get home I'm going to punish him,' she thought to herself.

…..

Shinji parried the knife of the brother pilot and quickly jumped back as the sister jumped up hoping to capitalize on Shinji's apparent focus on her brother.

"You are weak Shinji Ikari," said the brother smiling as one of his blows landed.

Shinji jumped back ignoring the words coming out of his opponents mouth.

"With a father who is the greatest villain the world has ever known," said the sister slashing at Shinji with her knife.

"And no family left," said the brother jumping into the air.

"You have nothing left in this world," said the sister jumping onto Shinji and holding him in place.

"No purpose," said the brother as he brought his heel down on Unit-01's head.

"No love," said the Sister.

"But we can give you purpose," said the brother his voice venomous sweet.

"We can love you," said the Sister.

"Join us," said the brother putting a knife to unit-01's neck.

"Like hell he will," said Asuka appearing out of nowhere.

She quickly kicked the Sister's EVA, sending her flying off Shinji. Shinji used the brothers surprise to shove his progressive knife into his units head. The unit crumpled to the ground, all but the barest of essentials activated.

The sister cursed. The plan didn't revolve around two enemy EVA. She needed to retreat. She turned and ran.

Asuka smirked.  
"That's right run away," yelled Asuka.

Next thing she knew she heard a weapon chute open and then automatic fire. She watched as the enemy EVA was ruthlessly gunned down.  
She looked over at Shiji's EVA and saw him already moving along.

"Well that was a good day's work I must say," said Asuka moving with Shinji to what she thought was the retrieval chute.

"We're not done," whispered Shinji walking over to the crumpled body of the brothers EVA.

Shinji removed his progressive knife and then in one clean motion cut off the units head.

"What are you…?" began Asuka confused.

"Making sure that they don't come back," said Shinji putting his rifle down the units neck until it was touching the EVA'S plug.

"Wait can't we…,"began Asuka as Shinji pulled the trigger.

Shinji didn't stop there he began to walk towards the sister's unit.

"The Fuck is your problem," she said trying to get in front of Shinji to stop him.

"Misato," said Shinji.

Asuka's EVA stopped moving.

"The HELL?" raged Asuka.

" It needs to be done Asuka,"Said Misato as Shinji walked up next to the still crawling EVA.

Shinji stomped on the sisters head with ground shaking force causing the cranial case to crack. He did it again and the case cracked one more time. He did it again and the case completely gave way to his blow destroying the EVA'S head and revealing the plug.

"Shinji you don't need to do this," said Asuka quivering.

Shinji picked up the plug and held it out to Asuka. Asuka's eyes lit up, she'd gotten through to him. Then Shinji's hand clenched and there was a scream of agony.  
" it's what needs to be done," said Shinji somberly dropping the crushed plug on the ground then stepping on it.  
...

"What the hell Misato?" yelled Asuka.

Misato sighed and closed the file she had been reading. The battle had ended several hours ago, the Chinese ground forces having been decimated by Shinji in unit-01. After Shinji had killed the pilots Asuka had refused to help.

"We have to kill the pilots? Since when?" she asked infuriated.

"Ever since this whole war began," retorted Misato quickly; not wanting to brew on what she was having her wards do.

"What? We can't just… I don't know capture them?" asked Asuka turning red with anger.

Misato ignored her and opened a file on her desk, "Asuka just forget about it okay? Shinji will do that kind of stuff from now on you're just there to incapacitate them."

"Misato the objective of war is the destruction of your enemies ability to fight, not killing!" yelled Asuka, "What you had Shinji do was a Massacre!"

This hit a nerve with Misato. Misato stood up abruptly and slapped the red head on the cheek. The red head stopped, caught off guard by the smack. No one had ever hit her.

"Asuka this isn't like before, we are fighting other EVA's. Those people in the cockpits won't hesitate to kill you or Shinji, so you can't hesitate either. The destruction of an enemy's ability to fight is the main objective of war yes, but in that process killing is unavoidable! I expected you, of all people, to be more mature about this Asuka. If you can't handle the adult world that you're in then I will take you off of unit-02 and have you replaced."

Asuka ignited again at this.

"What!" she screeched.

"Unit-02 is mine no one else's got it!" she said before storming out and slamming the door and causing the glass of the door to rattle violently.

Misato slumped back into her chair exhausted. She knew what she asked of Shinji and Asuka to do was morally wrong, and that one day or even right now they may hate her; but she would do what was necessary to protect the people of Tokyo-04 and her wards. Misato looked at her hand, it stung painfully. She hoped she hadn't hit Asuka too hard.  
...

Asuka fell onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow before she screamed into it.

"Motherfucker… hate you… Idiot Shinji..," she continued on for several moments before she exhausted herself.

Shinji walked into the apartment and looked around. It was quiet. Was Asuka home? He hoped she wasn't, he wasn't quite ready to face her yet. After he'd climbed out of the EVA she'd looked at him with a look that was a mixture of anger, pity, and contempt. He'd gotten the feeling that she was silently saying that later he was in for it. He plopped down at the table and leaned his head against the table and sighed.

"… So fucked up," he whispered out loud to himself.

He just stayed like that for a while before he finally sat up and decided to busy himself, to take his mind off of everything that had happened. He went to the laundry and began sorting them before stopping as he came to a pair of Asuka's underwear. He gulped remembering that she had been wearing similar panties to those when he'd… He couldn't help but become slightly aroused. He picked them up slowly, his face turning red… he couldn't not again. His common sense was being over weighed by his body's urges.

"Does that turn you on third child?" she asked softly.

Shinji jumped and quickly threw her underwear with the appropriate pile of clothes.

"No I was just getting ready to do some laundry," he replied embarrassed.

"Right," she said before she kicked him over, pushing him into the pile of dirty underwear.

"What was that for?" he stammered before he felt her sitting on top of him.

"Does mine or Misato's turn you on more," she said holding up a lacey set of underwear to her stripped white and blue ones.

"Neither of them turn me on," he replied futily.  
"Such a boring little boy," she whispered before she pinned him down.

"Try not to screw this one up too," she said leaning forward and kissing him.

Shinji was shocked as her lips touched his. He was still not daring to move afraid of what might happen if he did. Then finally she pulled away.

She glared at him reproachfully.

"Yet again, you still have no clue how to kiss," she whispered.

"Having a useless slave isn't going to do," she whispered.

She got up and looked down at him.

"I'm going to have to train you aren't I," this for some reason brought a smile to her face.

Everything around her had changed, everything except for EVA and Shinji, for the most part. She was stressed and her sexual frustration was beyond high. She was going to use Shinji to help with both. It was the least he could do after all.

She grabbed his collar and dragged him towards her room, Shinji complaining and fighting back the whole time. She slammed her door open and threw him in then entered and then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Welcome to hell Shinji," she said smiling.  
...

Misato sighed as she looked over the repairs to the Eva's. Asuka's had sustained damage to her knee and shoulders in her last fight, as well as on the left calf of her Eva from a bomb. Aswell most of the back armor was being inspected due to the blow she'd taken from that Mari girl. Shinji's EVA wasn't any better off. All along his font Shinji had sustained damage from progressive knives requiring it to be changed out too. Misato sighed put down by the cost.

"Maya how are the tests on unit-01 looking," she asked.

"Quite good so far we have gathered some tissue and are examining it. We are testing it in comparison to unit-02, as well as…," she began

"Okay I get it I don't want to know what you're doing; just how your progress on what you're doing is going," she said.

"Right," said Maya.

"There is something I'd also like to discuss with you," said Maya.

"About?"

"Well, I think we should do something about Shinji," she said.

Misato raised her eye brow and looked at her subordinate.

Shinji cried out in pleasure and agony as he came again. This was his seventh time, and Asuka showed no sign of stopping. She swallowed, and looked up at Shinji disappointed. Was he already done? She still had stuff she wanted to do to him. Her thirst for his nectar had become overwhelming in her anger. Her body was honest even if her words weren't. She was aroused; aroused by the wimpy boy in front of her. She licked his length trying to get him erect again.

"Shinji, do you like me owning you?" she asked looking up at her mouth running along the side of his semi-erect length. Her eye's twin shimmering pools of lust.  
"Asuka please stop," he said panting.

As much pleasure as he felt his body was exhausted and his length raw and sore from her constant sucking.

Asuka smiled, her mind clouded by lust and desire. Asuka looked at his length, it was hard now. She stopped, her womanhood ached with want, but she wouldn't submit, not yet at least. She had to make sure she owned him.

Asuka took off the shorts she was wearing and revealed her soaking panties below. She quickly tossed them aside. Before she sat on her bed and spread her legs.

"Shinji please me," she said smirking.

"W-what…," he asked.

"Eat me out Shinji make me feel good, or are you still too much of a boy to please a woman," she said rubbing his length with her foot.

"If you can please your master she might just reward you," she whispered.

Shinji looked at her glistening womanhood, accented by a neatly trimmed red hair just above it almost as if it was pointing him to it.

"Go ahead," said Asuka her voice sweet and soft.

Finally Shinji gave in and leaned forward. He licked it softly at first; experimenting to find her most sensitive spots, trying to please her. He loved her taste, sweet but salty. Begging him to lap it up, finally he began his relentless assault on her. She cried out in please at his sudden onslaught.

"Harder," she said pushing his head deeper into her.

Finally he found her clit and nibbled on it. It sent her over. She cried out in pleasure as she released. Suddenly her juices filled his mouth and he swallowed. Asuka leaned back onto her bed panting, God that had felt so good. With her release her mind had cleared enough that she was embarrassed that she had allowed Shinji to do that and just how slutty she'd been earlier.

"Get out," she said finally.

"What?" asked Shinji.

"Get out of my room… now!" she said threateningly.

Shinji got up slowly and zipped up his pants before leaving. Asuka sat up and looked at the door. She hadn't wanted him to leave really in fact she wanted him to do more to her, but yet again his lack of back bone had caused another misunderstanding between them. Asuka reached down to her woman hood and touched it. She moaned slightly, it was so sensitive.

'Damn him…,' she thought silently before she began pleasing herself.

'Damn him,' she thought again as she began to rub harder.

Leaving a girl while she was ready to accept his cock, to take in his delicious… sweet… amazing… oh god, was she in love with the idiot, she said as she buried her face into her pillow and climaxed. Shinji's name leaving her lips as she climaxed.

She laid there for a minute thinking. She decided she didn't love the Idiot, she was just sexually attracted to him after all he was the only male in her life at the moment, well the only one around her age that was. She sighed and rolled over in her bed hand still between her legs.

"Stupid Shinji," she whispered


	4. Chapter 3: Control Freak

Chapter - 03 Control Freak

Mari sat in a dark concrete room, the only source of light was a lone fluorescent light above. To her side a one way mirror was firmly set into the wall giving her captors a one-way view of her. She was hand cuffed to the collapsible chair she sat on, but this didn't bother her as much as the waiting did.

Mari considered herself to be a progressive person, someone who was always changing and always in control. She had allowed NERV to find her because she felt that they would help her in her selfish goals. However this waiting hadn't been a part of the plan.

She began to whistle happily as if she didn't have a care in the world. A simple way for her to distract her and her captors from her discomfort. She allowed her mind to drift off to such nonsense, as the way she was sitting reminded her of one of her sex fantasies; but then again the handcuffs she had wanted to use were furry pink ones. Mari shrugged, she guessed hard metal ones worked too. She sighed; finally too bored to appear happy.

"You took the time to capture me and now you've tied me up Nervlings, I think we've done enough foreplay. Can we please get on with whatever you have planned for me, and if not It'd be great if you would send in some sexy male strippers, that'd be much appreciated," said Mari smirking at the thought of whomever was on the other side of the two way mirror squirming with embarrassment at her words. This was enough to cheer her up again.

...

Maya scribbled down a few notes on the clipboard in front of her. The European pilot seemed to be either mentally unstable, an optimist, a masochist, or several other mental diagnostics that she considered equally insane. She sighed. What to do; this was the first time they'd captured an enemy pilot. It was a lucky break for them, they had captured an EVA pilot. However she suspected that the girl had wanted to be found. She'd just been sitting on the side of a mountain in the open, her entry plug not to far away. The girl was just sitting there whistling while her distress signal on auto cycled. She didn't even seem to care when she'd been captured. Maya looked back at the door behind her as it opened, in walked captain Katsuragi dressed in her full uniform.

"What is the Enemy pilot's status," asked Misato in a business like tone.

"Currently she's just rambling on about male strippers," said Maya uncomfortably.

Misato chuckled at that.

"That's a first," she said.

"Not really," said Maya, " she has a pretty foul mouth."

Misato smirked at that and decided to talk to the pilot. She wanted to find out some things. She too had a sneaking suspicion that the pilots capture hadn't been luck. The way she didn't seem to give a damn about being captured was very worrisome.

Misato pushed the intercom button, turning on the speakers in the interrogation room.

"Pilot of the EVA," she said, her voice projecting into the room, "your name is Mari correct?"

"Yes," said the girl simply.

"What is your rank?" asked Ritsuko.

"I'd be a captain, if I could shut up… well that's what the sergeant says anyways," said Mari.

"Your EVA," began Misato disregarding her last comment.

"The Pink terror, that's its name, thank you very much," interrupted Mari happily.

"Right…so how long have you piloted the Pink Terror for?"

"Umm... for like 9 months now I think," said Mari pausing to think for a bit.

"How many battles have you been in?"asked Misato while Maya took down notes.

"5," she said.

"Okay, and…," began Misato.

"Okay, here's the deal intercom voice person, all I really want to do is pilot my EVA; I don't really care for who or what the cause is. I'll pilot for your cause with a smile on my face and a skip in my step, well that is if I can use the bathroom," said Mari looking right at Misato through the two way Mirror.

Misato blinked surprised, whatever she had come down here expecting it hadn't been this. Misato took her finger off the inter-com and and looked over at Maya.

"Do we have anymore collars available?"

"We've got one left," she said," a spare for if Shinji's ever breaks."  
Misato paused thinking for a bit.

"Bring it here while I ask her more questions."

Maya nodded and quickly left the room to do as she was ordered. With that Misato turned back to girl she was interrogating and turned back on the intercom.

"Mari, I'm going to agree to that on 3 conditions," said Misato hesitantly.

"And they are?" asked Mari.

"First you're going to pilot an EVA for us ," said Misato.

"That's a no brainer," said Mari smiling.

"2nd, you will have to be debriefed by us, answering any and all questions we ask," said Misato.

"Again I agree."

"And lastly," began Misato, "you will agree to 24/7 monitoring and to wear a collar."

"A collar?" She asked confused.

"Something that will blow your brains to kingdom come if I see anything that doesn't sit well with me."

Mari smirked, 'so they want to play that way' she thought to herself.

"Only if I get to live with the 2nd child," said Mari smiling, " I'd love to meet the princess who beat me."

"You're in no bargaining position young lady," said Misato.

"Well neither are you," said Mari becoming deathly serious all of a sudden.

"What do you mean," asked Misato, her eyes narrowing.

"I've seen the battle plans and been in some of the fights on the Eurasia front lady, and I can tell your side is losing. On Every front you're being beaten back by th coalition. Sure you have these heavily fortified cities and all, but there are what? 5 in the whole world like this one. The irony is that the coalition forces are using EVA's to attack you guys, and despite your more developed EVA'S being worth five to 10 of your enemies they're fielding that many and then some. You guys need a trump card to win, and that trump card is me and those other two," said Mari her smile gone and her eyes deathly serious.

The words Mari said rang true with Misato. She cursed her bad luck. Mari was right, and the alliance needed the Intel she had. They'd managed to hold off the fights on their front, but in the Euroasain war. China and Germany were losing to the coalition and falling apart from within; as obviously shown by the Chinese splinter cell that had attacked them the other day.

Misato smirked the girl was smart, she'd gotten the upper hand over her even though she was the one held captive.

"Fine, you have a deal," said Misato as Maya walked back into the room.

Misato let go of the button and then turned to Maya.

"Put the collar on her and get her debriefed within the next 24 hours," she said walking past Maya on her way to the door.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to let her join us? It could be a trap," said Maya stopping Misato.

Misato paused, her hand on the door knob. She looked back at Maya and smiled.

"My women's intuition tells me we can trust her," said Misato before opening the door and walking out.

'It's the only option we have,' Misato thought to herself.

...

Asuka sat on the couch, remote in hand, flipping through the channels hoping to find something good. She had found nothing so far and this aggravated her to no end.

'Where is baka Shinji when I need him,' she thought to herself turning the television set off.

Misato hadn't been home for at least 48 hours and Pen Pen had learned not to go anywhere near her long ago. She sighed contemplating what to do. Maybe go see Hikari? No she was probably at the hospital caring for Toji, the dumb jock. Maybe she should go to NERV and check up on her EVA? No they were still regenerating it after the last fight, and apparently they were re-fitting the EVA's with a new battery system today. As she contemplated these things the front door opened. She peeked around the corner and saw Shinji taking off his shoes. She smirked, he had perfect timing.

"Shinji," she said sickeningly sweetly.

Shinji looked up his lips tugging down into a frown. This brought a smirk to Asuka's face.

"Yes," said Shinji.

"I need you to clean my room," she said smiling.

She knew he was going to say no, in fact she wanted him to. Then she'd have an excuse to vent her frustration out on him.

"Do it yourself," said Shinji uncharacteristically snarky.

"What did you say Ikari?" She asked walking up to him so she was inches from his face.

"I said do it yourself," said Shinji pushing past her and going towards his room.

Asuka hit the wall hard. This really pushed her from annoyed to angry. She rounded on Shinji and charged. She tackled him as he was opening his rooms door. They tumbled through the bamboo and paper easily and Shinji landed on his back Asuka on top of him.

"You don't say no to me third child," she said winding up her fist for a strike.

Shinji put his arms up in defense of his face, for what little good it did to him. She punched around his guard hitting him in face hard.

"And don't you ever push me," she said punching him again.

"You're my pet," she said hitting him again.

Shinji yelped in pain as the blow landed squarely on his jaw.

"I own you!" she said hitting him one last time.

She got up off of him her eyes a blaze with anger. Why did his weakness make her so angry, and why did it turn her on so much. She kicked him once and walked away fuming. She needed to go get her mind straight. She put on her shoes and left the apartment fuming.

...

Shinji lay on the ground for a bit after Asuka left the apartment. He was sore all over. Her blows had been hard and fast giving him no time to react. He sighed looking up at the ceiling. It's what he deserved. He'd come home from hearing some bad news angry and depressed. Toji was in critical condition, again. He had been contaminated by the EVA to an unhealthy amount by his short incursion in the EVA, Dr. Akagi had said with her treatments he'd be back to normal in a couple of months. Unfortunately before she had finished the treatments she had died.

The doctors in charge of Toji were clueless about the procedures she'd been doing, and as a result of this Toji had declined. From what he'd been told the contamination Tonight was fighting was on two fronts. One was from the plug depth usually a onetime exposure wouldn't cause any harm, but the angels speeded up metabolism had given him contamination that looked like he'd been in there for years. The second was the angel blood that'd gotten into the LCL. The Angels blood was apparently poisonous to him and had bonded to him on a cellular level causing his body to attack itself. The doctors wanted to call it cancer, but Shinji had a sinking suspicion that it was something much worse.

Shinji sighed. He got up off of the ground slowly and went to the bathroom to wash up. He turned on the water and looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was swollen and bleeding, his eye was black and his chin was red. She'd really done a number on him. Shiji splashed water on his face and winced. The cold water stung. That was when the apartment door opened and someone entered. Shinji didn't look up from the sink assuming that it was Asuka done cooling off.

He heard the footsteps approaching. Suddenly they stopped in the door way to the bathroom.

"Damn, you got fucked up," said a female voice that he didn't recognize.

He turned with a start, looking over he was met by light blue eyes that sparkle with curiosity. She was smiling her brown bangs stopping above her eyebrows and her red glasses bringing even more attention to her beautiful eyes.

"So puppy boy, how'd you get your ass beat?" she asked smiling.

Shinji opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The girl was obviously not here to hurt him; however a person who walks into a strangers apartment couldn't be considered good news.

"Who are you?" asked Shinji confused.

"I'm Mari," she smirking, "you're new team mate."

Just then the apartment door burst open and in ran Misato fuming.

"Mari! Where are you!"

Mari looked at the breathless Misato from the bathroom doorway and smiled.

"You're pretty slow commander Katsuragi," she said smiling.

Misato slumped down to her knees and let out a sigh of disbelief.

...

After Asuka returned from cooling down Misato sat them down and explained the situation.

"This is Mari Makinami, she's going to be joining you on the battlefield from now on," said Misato opening the fridge door and grabbing a beer.

"What?!" said Asuka slamming her hand down on the table.

"Why do we need another pilot, I am good enough to handle anything that they throw our way," said Asuka turning red with anger.

'She takes things too personally,' thought Mari.

"True she's more of an auxiliary pilot. She doesn't even have a EVA yet," said Misato handling the situation expertly.

Asuka called down a bit for the time being.

"Where is she going to sleep," asked Asuka, " Because she can't room with me."

"But Asuka she can't stay in my room," said Misato every one but Mari knowing why.

"She definitely can't sleep in Shinji's room, she'd be molested in her sleep," said Asuka glaring at Shinji.

Shinji looked away from Asuka quickly in shame. Mari noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure anyone that rooms with him will end up killing him," said Asuka snorting angrily.

"Don't worry about that," said Mari grabbing Shinji and pulling him to her ample chest, " puppy boy here's too cute to hurt."

Asuka blushed at the sight of Mari squeezing Shinji into her ample chest and looked away. She silently cursed.

"So what do you say roomie?" asked Mari smiling down at him.

All eyes turned to Shinji. As he gave a week smile to his new roommate.  
...

Shinji lay in bed listening to his futon looking up at the ceiling. His music was on low allowing him to hear Asuka yelled at Mari for her indecent exposure. Shinji turned up his SDAT player drowning it out. He closed his eyes intent on sleeping. He didn't know how much time had past but suddenly he was woken up by poking. He grunted and turned to whom ever was poking him.

"What," he said annoyed.

Mari smiled at him, "scoot over."

Shinji complied too tired to care at the moment. He turned so his back was to her and was about to turn back on his SDAT when Mari said something.

"It was the princess who beat you up, wasn't it," said Mari after a moment.

Shinji was silent for a few moments before replying.

"I had it coming," he said his tone signaling the end of the conversation.

"What did you do," she asked refusing to take the hint.

Shinji sighed, "I pushed her."

"Hmm...," said Mari contemplating his words.

"You must have had a reason," said Mari," you don't seem like the type of guy who get violent or mad easily."

"I wasn't mad, I was upset. My best friend is ... Is dying," said Shinji breaking down and crying.

Mari turned him to her and wrapped him in a warm embrace. He was still the same Shinji, still the cry baby she'd known all those years ago.

Finally when he'd calmed down she looked at him and smiled gently.  
"You're so cute puppy boy," she said leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

At first Shinji was shocked at the action, but quickly he found himself losing himself in it. It was gentle and comforting. It was everything he'd ever wanted or needed. Soon he found himself on top of her kissing her more intently. Her hands wrapped around him, one hand finding its way to his hair the other firmly on his back. They continued like that for a while until finally they fell asleep, ever knowing that they were being watched.  
...

Shinji woke up early the next morning and so did Mari. Neither of them spoke about last night but it didn't stop Mari from teasing him about being beaten up by a girl. Shinji smiled at her jibes knowing that they were all in good fun. They talked while he started on breakfast. Shinji was curious to say the least about the girl.

"So where did you come from?" he asked Mari who sat at the table.

"Britain," she said.

"That's pretty far away," said Shinji.

"Yeah I guess," she said vaguely while she inspected her nails.

Shinji sighed. This conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Though believe it or not I was transferred to Germany after Asuka was sent here," said Mari matter of factly.

"What really?" said Shinji looking back at Mari.

"Yeah, I went through the same training she did and every thing," she said her eyes glazing over as she looked back.

"So what was it like?" asked Shinji curiously.

"What do you mean," asked Mari.

"The training," he asked setting out plates.

"Ahhh well tough," said Mari vaguely.

Shinji gave her a disappointed glance and she caved in.

"Why so interested anyways," asked Mari.

"All the other children who I've known are either dead or well... Let's just say on bad terms with," he said as he started to serve food.

"Well when I started in Britain they weren't really sure how to train an EVA pilot to be honest so they stuck me in with the SAS for a while. There I learned battle tactics and how to handle a gun," she said licking her lips and picking up her fork.

"I guess you learned their table manners there too," said Shinji as she tore into her breakfast.

"Anyways about two years in Germany released the training schedule it had for its EVA pilot. To tell you the truth I much preceded the SAS's training it was more practical," said Mari already done with her food.

"What was the EVA training regimen?" asked Shinji curious.

"Hard to say," said Mari, " it focused on rigorous conditioning and hand to hand combat. I was in an EVA simulator almost daily. Back then though units 0 through 2 weren't even done being built yet and unit 3 wasn't even started yet."

"Unit 3 wasn't even an EVA it was an Angel," muttered Shinji.

" No from what I understand about that one I think that the Angel latched on during transport," said Mari, " Anyways, I was transferred over to Germany about a month after Asuka left. So I'd never met her until yesterday, but I'd heard stories."  
"About?"

"How great I am," interrupted Asuka.

Shinji jumped up in surprise while Mari just smirked and looked back at these red head.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Mari after a moment of silence.

After that breakfast went on without incident. Only thing that was different was the fact that instead of just Shinji Asuka threw dirty looks at Mari too.


	5. Chapter 4: The Begining of A Rivalry

Shinji was a lot happier since Mari started living with them. She was a talkative roommate true, but she also took the time to listen. She could trade go toe to toe with Asuka in verbal fencing, and also helped with meals. In fact she was so perfect it worried Shinji. Sometimes when Asuka started yelling at him she'd get a look on her face that quite frankly frightened him.

To add to the many positive things that were happening to Shinji since Mari's arrival Asuka had stopped her abuse of him. Shinji figured that it was because another person was around to see what she was doing to him that she stopped.

This lucky streak of his lasted about a month before things started to spiral out of control.

Shinji and Asuka followed behind a merry Mari on their way to NERV. Mari's EVA was finally ready for action and they were going to go and watch the activation tests. Shinji was a little apprehensive about the whole thing, which was reasonable considering that the last time a new EVA had started he'd had to severely cripple his best friend. As they reached NERV's entrance Mari stopped and turned to her companions.

She'd yet to be authorized an official NERV security card so she was forced to sneak in with Shinji. This brought them into an embarrassingly comprising situations every time. Mari would just smile and then go on her way. She would of course tease him about how much he blushed when ever she got the chance but always in a good natured way.

Asuka looked away as the two squeezed together to get through the terminal. Shinji noticed that she did that every time they squeezed together like this, Shinji at first had thought it'd been jealousy, but that idea had been quickly squashed when he remembered she hated his guts.

Shinji and Asuka led the way through NERV and to the EVA cages Mari followed behind quietly, which admittedly was a first.

Shinji and Asuka stopped at the girls changing rooms and told her where to go when she got out. Mari listened attentively and then with a salute was off into the changing rooms.

Shinji waved bye to her and was about to turn to leave when Asuka tripped him. He fell to the ground hard. He heard a loud crunch and cried out in pain as his nose started bleeding.

Shinji looked up to say something to Asuka but as he opened his mouth to say something her hand clamped down over his mouth. Her eyes met his and Shinji say pure unadulterated anger In them.

Asuka looked around making sure no one saw what she'd just done. She didn't want any witnesses. Then she quickly dragged him across the hall into the male EVA pilot changing room. She pushed him against a wall hard then turned and locked the door.

Shinji didn't move. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Slowly Asuka turned to him; her eyes still betraying her anger despite her calm face.

"What are you doing Asuka," asked Shinji weakly.

This seemed to set her off as she pounced on him. She was angry there was no denying it. Shinji was hers and always would be hers, well that's the way she saw it anyways. He didn't belong to Misato, Rei or his father; just to her. She'd been the only one who looked at him when no one cared,she'd been his first kiss, she'd let him be the first to pleasure her.

As these thoughts swirled about in her head she kissed the third child passionately. She was needy for him, both her and her body knew what she'd desired, but she'd never verbally acknowledge it.

Asuka broke their kiss finally panting.

"What are you a dead fish? Use your tounge," she said her voice laced with her want.

She kissed him deeper. Her tounge exploring his mouth clumsily. Shinji replied with his own to scared of what she'd do to him if he didn't do as she asked. Before he knew what was happening his back was on the ground and Asuka was on top of him breathless.

"Asuka stop," he said weakly.

Asuka leaned in her lips caressing his neck softly as she trailed kissed up his neck. As her lips came to his ears she stopped. He blushed at the feeling of her breathe on his ear.

"You are mine," she whispered in a low husky voice.

Shinji gulped as she set into his neck.  
...

"Okay Mari we know you're an old pro at this but we want you to take it easy for now, we're not sure if any of the upgrades we've implemented will affect sync ratios," said Maya over the video feed in her cockpit.

"Rodger," said Mari smiling.

She'd forgotten how amazing being in LCL was. She breathed in the miracle liquid and smiled. Life was good.

"Alrighty then," she said.

"Initializing the Sync unit and mark 2 battery pack."

"Opening up all locks."

"Initializing Sync."

Suddenly bright flashes appeared before her eyes along with a rainbow of color before she fully synced with the EVA.

" Her sync is holding steady at 87%," said Maya looking back at Misato.

"Good, have her run through the activation tests and then get her hooked up to the combat simulator for some practice against Asuka," said Misato.

...

Asuka was naked on top of him her nude body against his in a warm tangle of limbs. Asuka was still kissing him, her lips had touched nearly every part of him as she had worked on stripping him. Finally she looked up at Shinji from her menstruation on his nipples to she his expression. His eyes were closed in pleasure his face face strangely cute. She wanted to see an even better face a face on she'd ever get to see. She got up off of him then mounted him. Shinji looked up at her confused. Asuka smirked as she began to grind against his member. Shinji moaned loudly in pleasure. As her folds rubbed against him.

"Look at me," she whispered.

Shinji did, and Asuka's hands found his and she wove her fingers in between his as she rose up slightly and positioned herself on his tip; Shinji's eyes widened in shock. Asuka smirked, and then she forced herself down onto him. She winced as she to take his whole length in at once.

"Asuka…?"

"Shut up, baka," she said as she forced herself to move.

"But you're bleeding," he began before he let out a moan as she began to move.

"Look at me," she said as she bounced up and down on him.

"I am," he said confused.

"Then don't stop," she said as she winced.

 _I thought this was supposed to feel good_ , she thought to herself as she winced in pain.

…..

"Where is Asuka?"

"She came in with Mari," said Maya looking up at her commander.

"Well look into where she is and get her into the cages for a sparring match with Mari.

"Rodger that," said Maya activating the commlink.

…..

"Faster," said Asuka as Shinji pumped into her.

It was finally starting to feel good, and having Shinji inside of her was amazing. She knew it was wrong to get his attention this way, but she couldn't think of anything else to do to get his attention.

"Asuka Langley Soruyu, please report to the EVA cages, again please report to the EVA cages," said Maya over the commlink.

"Tch," said Asuka annoyed.

She got off of Shinji slowly. She was sore, but it was a good, triumphant type of sore that brought a smile to her face.

"We'll finish this later 3rd child," she said picking up her underwear and putting it on as she walked away.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, this is sort of a set up for the next chapters because Mari and Asuka are about to clash.


End file.
